1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document generation apparatus, a document generation system, a document upload method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cloud computing systems have started to be widely used as an architecture in which a server computer side manages business data and performs various types of processing. In this system, a user accesses a web page of a cloud server computer from a browser of a client computer via the Internet, and displays business data that the user wants to view on the web page. When the user issues a document generation instruction from the screen or the like showing the business data, the cloud server computer redirects the instruction to a document generation server.
Then, the user selects a form to be used in form overlay processing on the screen returned by the document generation server to be displayed on the browser of the client computer. When the user selects a form, the document generation server acquires data stored in the cloud server to generate a document, and downloads the document to the browser or uploads the document to the cloud server.
In such a system, the document generation server needs to process requests from a large number of client computers simultaneously. As a method for uploading a large number of documents to the cloud server simultaneously, there is a known technique for, when the number of connections to be processed exceeds the remaining number of acceptable connections, waiting for a retry interval time and repeating the upload processing until the retry count exceeds the maximum allowable number therefor or the processing is completed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-167129).
In the cloud platform service, a data transmission method for uploading a file is specified, and for some services a method may be specified which requires a large amount of memory for the file upload processing. For example, encoding based on the Base 64 method requires a memory amount equal to or more than a size of a file to be generated due to its algorithm.
However, if the document generation server, which uploads a file to the cloud platform service, is provided as a cloud service, the document generation server may receive a large number of accesses simultaneously. Therefore, there is an issue in a thus-configured system that, due to a limited amount of resources (memory amount) of the document generation server, concurrent execution of data upload processes to the cloud platform service may result in heavy consumption of the memory and deterioration of the performance of the document generation service as a whole.